


This Love Is Painted

by harryheartslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Established Relationship, Louis is cute, M/M, Sex, i think harry has an art kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryheartslouis/pseuds/harryheartslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has no inspiration for a piece he needs to submit to an art gallery. Louis just might be his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Is Painted

**Author's Note:**

> title was taken from fool for you by zayn but i changed tainted to painted lolz, creds to vanessa for the idea

Louis walks into the art room where his boyfriend is currently sitting, surrounded by paint and chalks and discarded canvases, he senses something might be wrong. Louis is proven right when harry groans and throws a paintbrush to the ground.

"I have nothing to paint!" Harry looks at louis, frustrated. "i have to put something in at the local gallery and i have nothing." Louis bites his lip and thinks for a second before pulling his sweater over his head. "You could paint me," he giggles quietly and then continues, "like one of your french girls." Harry rolls his eyes and smiles at his boyfriend. "You're such a dork, but if that's what you want i'm sure i can make do."

Louis nods and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them off and shedding his boxers as well, leaving him in nothing. He blushes slightly as Harry looks his body up and down. The two make eye contact and Louis smiles, "show me what you've got then." Harry laughs nervously. "Well recently has not been good so we'll see how it turns out." Louis rolls his eyes fondly, "your art is always lovely haz, don't put yourself down." Harry scrunches up his nose and points, "okay hush you sap, get into a pose"

Louis does just that, gracefully sitting on the ground and leaning on one arm, tan legs stretched out and crossed in front of him. Harry thinks he's a sight to see, blushing from his cheeks almost down to his nipples, he tells him as much. "You look lovely, my love" Harry proclaims, smiling at his boyfriend. Louis blushes even more and bites his lip "thanks haz, now get on with it before i get uncomfortable." Harry laughs softly but starts painting, the brush moving over the canvas swiftly, using several different shades just to capture louis' perfect skin tone.

Louis watches his boyfriend, noticing the way his eyes will flicker across what he's painted so far, how his eyebrows furrow when he doesn't understand something or when he messes up. He finds it absolutely intoxicating, and incredibly sexy. Louis bites his lip and shifts slightly feeling his cock start to harden, trying to keep harry's attention away from his lower region.

Harry finishes painting louis' head and torso, opting out of doing his face right now and sliding his eyes down his boyfriend's body. He gasps quietly when he sees louis' cock laying hard against his hip, flicking his gaze up to louis' face, first noticing his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and then the blush spreading father down his body, his pupils blown wide with want.

Harry stands up, striding over to Louis and holding his hand out. "Come, dance with me, my love." Louis blushes and takes Harry's hand, pulling himself up. "You know i don't think this is quite fair," the blue eyed boy states, "I'm completely naked and you've still got several layers on." Harry chuckles and unzips his jacket leaving him in just a t-shirt and his jeans, placing his hands on Louis' hips as Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck. Louis giggles quietly, lightly playing with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, "We don't have any music." Harry shrugs, "we don't have to have music to dance, we got this."

The two mean sway back and forth slowly, Louis laying his head on Harry's chest. A few minutes into dancing, Harry slides his hands further down on Louis' hips, Louis pulling away to look up at Harry's lips.

Louis stands on his tippy toes and gently kisses his boyfriend, just a light press against his lips at first. Harry pulls Louis closer so their bodies align, Louis' hard cock pressing against Harry's thigh. Louis whimpers slightly into the kiss and deepens it, moving his lips against Harry's slowly, sliding his hands under Harry's shirt and mumbling, "off."

Harry breaks the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, pressing his naked chest against his boyfriend's, who's running his hands all over the newly exposed skin. "Harry, want you, please," Louis mumbles, Harry gently placing his hand on the small of his back and shushing him. "Patience, my love," he glances over into the corner of the room, "i've got a plan."

Harry breaks away from Louis' body reluctantly, walking to the corner of the room and grabbing several different paint buckets with different colored paints. Louis raises an eyebrow questioningly, causing Harry to grin. "Lay on the mat baby." Louis nods and lays back on the white tarp that Harry uses as a mat while doing artwork.

Harry sat the paint on the mat near where his boyfriend was laying, crawling on top of him and kissing him softly. The kiss slowly progressed, Harry licking across Louis' bottom lip and into his mouth once he granted him permission. Louis moaned quietly into harry's mouth, their tongues moving with one another for a few minutes until louis gently took harry's bottom lip into his mouth and tugged on it as he pulled away from the kiss. "Haz," louis started, "Want you to fuck me, please."

Harry moaned quietly and leaned down kissing the smaller man's neck. "I'm going to baby, i gotta prep you though." Harry reached into his wallet and grabbed a packet of lube, ripping it open and squirting some onto his fingers.

Louis squirmed below him, trying to get friction on his cock by pushing his hips up. “Easy baby, you'll get what you want,” Harry soothed him by pushing Louis’ knees up and spreading his thighs, slowly circling his rim with his index finger. Louis moaned quietly, trying to push down onto harry's finger.

Harry only pushed his finger in when Louis started begging, moaning quiet and breathy- h-harry please- , squirming and gripping harry's shoulders. Harry bit his lip and slowly pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle, letting louis adjust and rubbing his thigh soothingly. It only took minutes and Louis was squirming under Harry who was thrusting two fingers in and out of Louis’ hole. “Harry, fuck, i need more,” Louis whined, crying out in pleasure as harry pushed in a third finger, spreading them apart. Harry crooked his fingers up, brushing over Louis’ prostate, causing him to buck his hips up. “Harry, im close i can come again, please” Louis moaned as harry quickened his fingers, tugging at harry's hair as he came all over his stomach and chest, some catching on Harry's chin.

Harry gently kissed louis’ chest as he came down from his high, Louis panting as harry gently pulled his fingers out. Harry sat up and stretched, looking at Louis, who was still panting, and smiling. “Hi baby,” Harry spoke softly, causing the other boy to blush and smile. “Hi, what’s the paint for?”

Harry grinned and sat louis up, dipping his own hands into red and blue paint and rubbing some over Louis’ back, the two colors making a nice shade of purple. Louis gasped and squirmed slightly, giggling, “S’cold!” Harry laughed and leaned forward kissing his boyfriend, their lips moving slowly against each other's.

The kiss slowly deepened, the two licking into each other's mouths and biting at each other's lips until they had both had enough. Harry slowly pulled off his pants and boxers, guiding his cock to Louis’ hole and slowly pressing the head in. The smaller boy moaned, gripping Harry’s shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut.

“F-fuck haz, go slow please,” Harry nodded and let his boyfriend adjust for a few seconds before pushing all the way in slowly. Louis let out a small moan and relaxed against the tarp, leaving a mark in the shape of his back from the paint. Harry slowly pulled out, gripping Louis’ hips as he thrusted into him a few times.

Eventually, Harry’s thrusts slowed and Louis whined looking up at him. “W-why are you stopping?” Harry smirked and dipped his hands in paint, making handprints beside Louis’ head as he leaned over him and quickly thrusted into the small boy. Louis whined and gripped harry's shoulders, “Harry, fuck yes don't stop” he moaned, getting some paint on his hands and slapping them down against the tarp.

Harry groaned above him and thrusted faster, changing angle to try and find Louis’ prostate, smirking when Louis moans loudly, “Yes, right there.” Louis pushed his hips back to meet Harry's thrusts, moaning as he felt the familiar feeling in his stomach. “Babe I’m close” he moaned, pumping his cock slowly as Harry sped up.

It only took a few more thrusts and Harry was coming inside Louis, causing the smaller boy to whine and come all over their chests.

They both panted as Harry pulled out and grabbed a towel, cleaning off the both of them. “I love you,” Louis said, smiling at Harry fondly. “I love you too baby” Harry smiled and picked him up, carrying him to their room where they cuddled for the rest of the day.

  
»«

Harry and Louis made their way into the art gallery, weaving through the crowd of people that were there for opening night. “Babe” Louis said, pointing to the corner of the room and furrowing his eyebrows, “Why is their a huge group over there?” Harry blushed slightly as he noticed that was where his painting was. “You'll see baby” he led Louis over to it pushing into the crowd and smiling as the smaller boy read the plaque.

“This Love Is Painted”  
Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson

Louis widened his eyes and turned to look at his boyfriend in disbelief. “This is ours?” he squeaked out, tears gathering in his eyes. Harry nodded and smiled “a little racy for an all age art gallery but no one has to know.”

fin

 


End file.
